Fuel injection systems have been used in various applications using larger engines, such as automobiles. Fuel injection systems generally have not been used on smaller engine applications, because of the cost and complexity of traditional fuel injection systems. Instead, smaller engine applications like ATV's, scooters, mopeds and the like, continue to use carburetor-based fuel delivery systems.